


Where Fred Isn't Welcome

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Issues, Drabble, Drabbles, Fred Undercover, Gossip, Humor, Multi, established relationships - Freeform, ferns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Chapel has a guest with her who may not be welcome at home.





	Where Fred Isn't Welcome

“Don’t look now, Christine, but something with ferny tentacles is trying to get out of your satchel,” Uhura remarked.

Chapel set her satchel down beside Uhura‘s. “Oh, that’s just Fred. You know, Spock’s Boston fern.”

“If it’s Spock’s, how come you have it?”

“Some sort of domestic uproar with him and McCoy. I try not to ask too many questions.”

“I know. You don’t want to get sucked down into their maelstrom.”

Chapel leaned closer. “Sometimes, I think that Fred’s watching me,” she confided.

“Well, don’t bring him home, then. We don’t need any males in our bedroom, being judgmental.”


End file.
